


A Good Friend

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius speaks to his king, Uther to his friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Friend

'My lord.' Gaius paused in Uther's door until he heard his King call out permission to enter. 'A sleeping draught. After today's events, I thought…' _I wanted to see you_. Uther smiled, and perhaps he understood.

'Put it over there,' the King said. 'And Gaius?'

'My lord?'

'Sit with me a while.' Uther patted the bed beside him, but Gaius took the seat opposite. _It has been too long, my lord_.

Uther studied his hands carefully. 'Tauren knew I was there, and alone, save for Morgana.'

Gaius swallowed. 'Perhaps it was a co-incidence, my lord.'

'I think not,' Uther said, twisting the signet ring on his finger. 'Oh, do not fear. I will make no rash judgements. Not this time.'

'You live in the biggest palace in Albion,' Gaius told his king, with a small smile. 'You cannot make one move without that someone sees you. Rumour could easily reach the wrong ears…' _And I know a boy with very large ears…_

'And,' Uther rose to his feet with a slight groan, 'the rumour-monger might never know whose ears they were. I should have listened to Morgana.'

'We all make mistakes, sire.'

'It is… difficult. She is so young. She and Arthur both.' Uther crossed the room and turned his back to Gaius, directing his gaze at the dark courtyard below. 'Arthur has little experience, and Morgana seems to care nothing at all for political realities.'

'They will learn, sire. They will both learn, in time.' _As will Merlin. But young Guinevere has already learnt more than she ever ought to of political realties_.

Uther sighed, and leant his hand against the cold stone. 'I would that I had Gorlois with me still.'

'He was a good man, sire.'

'He was a good friend, Gaius.' There was no denying this, and it was not Gaius' business to confirm it, so he said nothing.

'I respected him. A grown man, a better man than I. He was not afraid to question me, and I was not afraid to heed him. Gaius, I -'

'I understand, my lord. You must miss him greatly.'

'I do.' Uther turned his head far enough that he could see Gaius' face. 'Gaius.'

'Yes, my lord?'

'You knew I was wrong, with respect to the smith.'

Gaius sat still and silent. Uther's eyes were on him, and Uther's face as closed as ever. Gaius, who knew him well, marked how his hand fisted against the wall, and the tense set of his shoulders.

'Why did you say nothing?'

'It was not my place, sire.'

Uther held his gaze a heartbeat longer. 'That was your choice, Gaius. Not mine.' The King turned back to the window. 'You may go, physician.' And Gaius went.

 


End file.
